One Long Week
by Bianca Cai
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto's hormones have been acting up a lot more than usual lately. So what happens when the two have to spend one week together? Will they confess their feelings for eachother, or drive themselves crazy instead. SasuNaru
1. 1: And So It Begins

**AUTHOR's NOTE! : **I'm cleaning this story up. I just have to say that this story was written just as Shippuden started, so imagine a life where Sasuke left, killed Itachi and came back with little complications (how we all wish things had gone...sigh. Then Sasuke wouldn't have been such an angsty bitch and he coulda had his way with Naruto :D). Therefore, Kakashi is still in charge of Team 7. So now, let the madness... commence!

Konichiwa fellow Naruto fans! Or SasuNaru fans... same difference. This is a yaoi, shonen-ai, BL or whatever you wanna call it fanfiction, so if you don't like it, go away and leave us yaoi fangirls in peace! So this chapter only has a lime, and it's not ENTIRELY smut, mind you. I do wanna focus on a storyline too. So go on! Read it already! Oh yeah, and thanks for clicking on this page! Much appreciated! REVIEWS WELCOMED! EVEN FLAMES! So what are you doing reading this (who reads these anyways?) go on, enjoy!

One more thing, this is my first fanfic I've had the courage to post, so I know you don't have to be nice, but still, I'll love you extra for niceness!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. So please don't sue me! I can't afford to pay bills! I'm only... young! Hell, I can't even afford to pay for my own movie tickets!

**One Long Week - Chapter 1**

It seemed like a normal day in Konoha. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and little kids were hippity-hopping down the path. In fact, everything was normal, except for one thing. A certain blue-eyed ninja wasn't outside, enjoying the beautiful day with his friends, but inside his small apartment, sulking.

Naruto was never exactly popular with his village, and on most days he could handle it. All the horrible teasing, dirty looks and isolation was a part of his everyday life. But today, for some reason, all the weight of it felt like it was on his shoulders. He was too depressed to head of to the academy today. Maybe tomorrow, when all the self pity had evaporated.

He wiped a tear away with his black tank top. Naruto didn't even feel like taking the time to put on his everyday clothes. Hell, he didn't even put on his headband. That's just how low the poor 17-year-old was feeling. It didn't matter that he was a chuunin or that he had some good friends to stand by him. It was just one of those days.

Before the blond-haired boy could let out another sigh, he heard a violent rapping on his door.

"Oi, dobe!" It was the Uchiha.

Naruto ignored the pounding on his door (that was threatening to break) and rolled over, covering his ears with a pillow. He didn't feel like being Sasuke's dobe. Especially not today.

"Open the goddamn door, idiot!" Sasuke hollered. "I know you're in there."

"Go away, teme." Naruto mumbled.

"That's it!" the raven-haired boy shouted. He kicked down the door with ease.

"Bastard!" the shorter chuunin yelled. "Now I have to fix the door!"

"If you had answered it, we wouldn't have that problem, now would we stupid?"

"Can't you take a hint? I don't want you here! Go away!"

Sasuke took offense to that, but decided to mask it with anger. "NO!"

Naruto gave him the best death glare he could, and then put his head back into the tear-soaked pillow.

"What's wrong with you, dobe?" the Uchiha tried to ask it with anger, but it sort of came out as a worried question.

He didn't answer the question for a long minute, then finally he spoke. "Stop calling me dobe," the blue eyed boy mumbled into his pillow.

All Sasuke had heard was some mopey mumbling. "What did you say, moron?"

"I SAID STOP CALLING ME DOBE!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs, tears blurring his vision.

Sasuke's anger deflated. The hurt in Naruto's eyes was so clear that Sasuke himself started to feel hurt. Or maybe he just felt really sorry for his poor friend, even though he didn't exactly know what was wrong.

Naruto went back to sobbing into his pillow. _Is it my fault he's feeling like this?_ Sasuke wondered.

He walked over to the bed where his down-trodden best friend lay, and put a hand on his back in comfort. Naruto continued sobbing.

Sasuke felt like shit. Every once in a while Naruto had some down days, and then he had gone and rubbed salt in his aching wounds.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." he mumbled.

Naruto's sobs became whimpers.

Sasuke noticed this and decided to continue. "I don't think you're a dobe."

The shorter chuunin looked up at the raven- haired teenager and rubbed his eyes. "Yo..you d...don't..t (sniff) th..think..k I..I'm muh d..ob...be?"

Sasuke couldn't look at the boy. Apologizing wasn't his thing.

"I don't. I actually lo-"

He cut himself off. If Naruto found out his true feelings, then their friendship would be ruined. Sasuke couldn't count the number of nightmares he had about rejection. Naruto's blue eyes looking up at him with disgust, saying he only like _women._ If Naruto found out that Sasuke loved him, then everything, their friendship, their good times together, their everything could be ruined. And Sasuke just wasn't willing to take that risk.

"Y...you what?" the demon vessel innocently asked, with a little anticipation.

If he and his dobe were truly friends, then Naruto would forgive him for loving him, right? Or maybe if Naruto didn't love Sasuke back, then the Uchiha could finish his "I love you," with "...as a brother," or something. It was too late to back out now anyway. It was now or never.

The raven haired boy took in a deep breath, preparing himself for the worst. "I love y-"

Sasuke was cut off again, but this time by his heartthrob's lips. He gasped a little in surprise, but quickly recovered and started kissing him back.

The Uchiha licked the bottom of Naruto's lips, begging for entrance. The blond gladly accepted. As soon as he parted his lips to let his longtime crush in, Sasuke's tongue pounced into his mouth, exploring and enjoying every moment inside him.

Naruto tugged at the taller teen's shirt, and pulled it off. Sasuke did the same to Naruto, and shoved him down onto the bed so he could get on top of his new lover.

Sasuke started licking and nipping Naruto's neck, heading southward, and trying to find the spot that made the boy moan the loudest.

"Sas...uke," he panted, once the Uchiha had found his sweet spot. Sasuke started sucking and nipping on that part of his neck, until a red mark appeared. All the while, the blond was writhing and groaning in ecstasy.

Once Sasuke was satisfied with what he had done, he moved down to Naruto's chiseled stomach, licking and feeling him. He noticed a large bump in Naruto's pants, and decided to take care of it.

Sasuke continued kissing down Naruto's abs and unzipped his jeans. Naruto gasped when his boner hit the cold air. But it wasn't in the cold air for long...

The Uchiha's tongue started licking the top of Naruto's member. He wiggled and moaned under the sharingan owner.

Sasuke enveloped more of the length in his mouth, and started pumping. The sound of Naruto's moans like music to his ears.

The blond could feel himself begin to release. "Sasuke!" he moaned.

Right as he was about to cum, Sasuke stopped with a grin.

"Why'd you stop, teme?"

Sasuke started rapping on Naruto's head. "C'mon dobe, we're gonna be late?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke like he had three heads. "Wh...what?"

"If you don't come right now, we're gonna be late!"

The blond turned his blue eyes down to his throbbing erection.

"I would have came if you hadn't stopped, teme!"

"What the hell are you rambling on about..." Sasuke shouted. "Wake up!"

Naruto woke with a start. He noticed his best friend standing over him, giving him his famous glare.

"Hn. I knew you would still be sleeping, idiot."

Naruto squinted at his stoic friend. "What are you doing here teme?"

The angry teen crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "I figured you would sleep in today, since it is Saturday, and you're lazy. So I took the liberty of coming here and waking you up."

"Oh how kind of you," Naruto spat. His ears were still ringing from Sasuke's shouting.

"Oi, dobe! You should be thanking me! If I hadn't come, you probably would have slept through the entire day!"

"Would not! And besides, that idiot Kakashi is always late, so it wouldn't matter if _we_ were late or not."

"Whatever. I'm here, you're awake, so let's get moving!" Sasuke pouted. "So get dressed, stupid!"

"With a friend like this, who needs enemies?" Naruto mumbled. Just as he was about to get up, he noticed his boner hadn't gone away. With a scared expression on his face, he gathered all his sheets around the groin area.

"Get out of here Sasuke! I need to change!"

"We're both men, dobe! There's nothing to hide!"

_That's what you think_... Naruto thought, blushing.

When Naruto hadn't made any move to start changing, Sasuke just rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, a "whatever" escaping from his lips.

Once the door was closed, the demon vessel sighed in relief. He tried to imagine a world without ramen, and only flavorless rice to eat. That got rid of his arousal.

With another sigh, the 17-year-old rolled out of bed and threw on some jeans. Naruto had long grown out of his orange jumpsuit, and hadn't been able to find a new one. He put on an orange hoodie over his black tank top, not bothering to zip it up. He grabbed his ninja headband and tied it around his waist, using it as a belt. (1)

"Hurry up, dumbass!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming..."

Naruto walked out into the sun, squinting as he came out.

"So, what kind of a mission is this?" the blond asked while he shoved his hands in his pocket.

"It's an A-Rank. It's probably gonna take around a week or two to complete it." Sasuke said in a bored voice.

"Hn." Naruto couldn't handle being around Sasuke right now. This was the third night in a row he'd had a wet dream about him. He stood around ten feet behind him, just to resist the urge to hop on him, and kiss him senseless.

"Why do you care so much baka?"

"'Cause I'd rather be sleeping than being with you, seme!" Of course, Naruto had meant to say teme, but mornings just weren't his smartest time of the day. Well, he had been imagining Sasuke being seme all night long too, but that's beyond the point...

"What'd you say?" Sasuke asked in a voice that (surprisingly) didn't convey anger. In fact, there was a hint of hopefulness in his tone, not that Naruto caught that.

"I...I said teme," the normally hyperactive teen stuttered.

Sasuke let it drop. "Whatever."

This was definitely going to be a long week.

* * *

Eh... I don't really like Naruto's jumpsuit, or the way he wears his headband. The outfit I put him in (I think...) makes him look waaaayyy hotter. Haha... :D I will put a link on my profile as to how I'd rather him look like :)

So I hope you enjoyed Chapter one of my first (published?) Sasunaru fanfiction!

Sooo... you know what to do: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please and thank you with cutesey puppy dog eyes and little bunny rabbits! AND ICE CREAM! YEAH! And I'll reward you with a yummy lemon... and not the kinds you eat.

So should I continue? Let me know!


	2. 2: Oh Shit

AN: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! And Merry Christmas! Sooo… I have some bad news. I'm going to California so I won't be able to post anything for two weeks! But I'll write down Chapter 3 the old fashioned way and type it up as soon as I get home!

Warning: BL, yaoi, or shonen-ai in this story. Whatever you wanna call it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke or anyone/thing else in this story. T.T

**One Long Week - Chapter 2**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Hn. Waking Naruto is such trouble. Not that I mind it really. It's nice to see him in the morning. And the afternoon… evenings too. And it was nice to see him in his boxers. It was too bad he kicked me out of the room when he was getting changed though! And he called me seme! That was the best part, even if it was just a slip of tongue.

And of course, while thinking about Naruto, Kakashi-senpai walked in. 1 hour late, as usual.

I stared at Naruto while he pulled his usual "You're late, baka."

Then, Kakashi made up a stupid excuse that was so obscure that it was impossible to believe.

"The Russians had plans to invade North America so I had to stop them before getting here."

"Liar." Was the blonde's response. No surprise there.

I find it hard to believe that we're seventeen and nothing has changed.

Well, we've all gotten stronger. And older. But the thing that's matured the most was my love for Naruto. At first I thought it was just a dumb phase, and that I'd get over it. But my feelings just got stronger over time. I can't count the amount of instances I've thought, dreamed and imagined the blue-eyed dobe.

When I was training with Orochimaru, that's when everything got worse. Being away from Naruto was insanity for me. I think that's why I managed to kill Itachi. I just had to accomplish my task to get back to the guy I was totally, head over heels in love with.

Now that I'm back in the village, life is good. Except I have to control myself around the dobe. My dobe. Dammit, I wish that lust was something that could go away with medicine. Or a good beating. Or something! But there's only one way to get rid of these stupid feelings, and that's by acting them out.

But, that's completely out of the question.

I've imagined the many times the scenario would work out in my head.

I would walk up to Naruto, heart beating, and hands clenched in anxiety. He would look up at me with his famous, beautiful smile. He would probably be in a tree and staring at the clouds. We'd be a couple miles from Konoha, hopefully. That way, when he rejects me, I won't have the risk of a bunch of people watching my humiliation.

"Hi Sasuke! What's up?" he would ask.

I'd smile a little, just for him. It would take a lot of strength to avoid breaking out into a big doofy, grin. The chuunin had that affect on people.

We'd chat for a bit, about life and ramen. And then I'd blush and look away from him, shoving my sweaty palms into my pockets. I'd say that I came out here to tell him something that's been on my mind lately.

"What? We should talk about it, and get your feelings out!" he's say enthusiastically.

"Well…" I'd stutter, and shift my feet uncomfortably. "I've loved you… for a long time now."

His blue eyes would look around nervously, his lovely smile completely gone. I'd probably never see it again. Everything would change between us.

"Sorry. I don't feel the same way…" he'd mumble, looking at the ground.

"Oh, okay." I'd say, trying to sound normal. But inside I'd be falling apart. Wishing I were in a hole somewhere. Wishing I were dead. I'd probably kill myself after hearing those words.

That's why I can't tell him how I feel. He's obviously straight. The idiot was in love with Sakura when he was 13, right?

Actually, I'm straight too. Well I think I am. The only person I've been attracted to ever was Naruto. I guess if he rejected me and I decided against suicide I'd settle down with a woman. Maybe I'm bi? I actually have no clue.

Maybe I like Naruto because he likes me for me, and he's not one of those incessant fangirls that are always stalking me and stealing my things. Ugh. I hate fangirls. Especially yaoi fangirls.

"So if you've finished yelling at me," Kakashi glared down at Naruto, and interrupted my thoughts. "I'm ready to tell you your mission. It's quite important, actually." He said while raising his Icha Icha Paradise book.

"Important enough that you were on time…" the grumpy demon vessel mumbled.

I just gave Kakashi a bored look. After defeating Itachi, most missions were so easy that I could probably do them with my eyes closed.

"You are going to…" he took a dramatic pause, trying to create suspense. Unsuccessfully, I might add. "…deliver an important scroll to the sound village. Hooray."

Naruto jumped up form his seat, enraged. "That's it? THAT'S IT?"

He then directed his anger to me. "You told me it would take about a week to complete this mission! The sound village is only a couple days away!"

I rolled my eyes, and answered "Yesterday Kakashi told me that this mission would take a week. I didn't know what our mission was until now, idiot."

"Actually," the grey haired ninja cut in. "The scroll you're delivering contains some secret, important information. Many powerful ninjas will be after you on your way."

"Whatever…" I mumbled. We could probably do that in half a week.

"…and I won't be accompanying you while you're traveling."

Okay, so Kakashi won't be coming. It'll take four days.

I guess the perverted teacher noticed my bored, confident, I-can-do-this-easily look, and added, "Plus Sakura is not coming."

Okay, it'll take five days to finish this mission. And two days to travel back home.

"Why isn't Sakura coming, anyway?" Naruto wondered. "Why isn't she here?"

I hadn't noticed that Sakura wasn't here. I was too busy being wrapped up in my thoughts. About Naruto. God dammit I am so whipped.

"Because," Kakashi began with a weird tone in his voice. "I killed her! She was so flippin' annoying that I just couldn't take it anymore."

Naruto and I just gave him an I-don't-care look. Honestly, why does he try to be funny?

"No really," the dumb blond asked. "Why isn't she here?"

"Oh… the real reason." Kakashi stuttered. "Ummm, she's sick. Yeah, that's it."

I honestly didn't really care. It annoyed me that Naruto cared, though.

He even looked nervous. I wonder why? This mission shouldn't be too hard, even though it'll just be him and me.

Oh shit. It'll just be him and me.

I can barely control myself around him when Kakashi and the pink-haired fangirl are around. But when it's just him and me? I don't want to imagine it. At least we'll be sleeping out in the open and not in some crappy hotel room with one bed every night where I could easily do some naughty, regrettable things to him…

"And I forgot to mention, you two will be staying in a hotel room. I booked one for you every night, so you won't have to sleep out in the open. I know this mission kind of sucks, so I hope this makes it better." The gray haired ninja said with a small smile on his lips.

I sweat-dropped. He thought he was being soooo helpful, didn't he.

Naruto looked absolutely horrified. "You probably just booked us some crappy hotel room with only one bed, moron."

"Heh heh…" Kakashi just gave us a big, fake grin and scratched his head uncomfortably.

Naruto and I sweat-dropped in unison.

"Well…" the one eyed sharingan holder started, trying to change the subject, "It's too bad Sakura's 'sick', eh?" He emphasized the word sick. I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, too bad," the demon vessel said.

I know that comment shouldn't have hurt, but it did. It was like a knife being shoved into my stupid heart.

"Why," I asked angrily, trying to keep my tone calm, and failing miserably. "Don't want to spend the night with Sasuke-kun?"

"Umm, no," Naruto stuttered. He was blushing. "I mean yes… maybe… I dunno! Kakashi, why don't you give us the scroll we need to deliver now?"

"Uuhh, okay." He pulled the scroll from his pocket, not taking his eyes off his smutty book.

Smut is so dumb.

I grabbed the scroll and shoved it into my pocket. It was pretty small. I can't imagine why anyone would want it so much.

"Be careful," Kakashi warned. "And remember: DON'T READ THE SCROLL! It's too much for your young eyes to witness."

"We are seventeen, ya know!" Naruto shouted. "We're not little kids anymore."

"Age-wise, perhaps." The perverted man mumbled. "But maturity-wise…"

The blond just smacked him hard on the head, causing a small lump to form.

"Whatever." I said in monotone. "Let's go, dobe."

_Later_

We had been tree hopping in silence for at lease 6 hours. We hadn't encountered any of the so-called dangerous ninjas who would be after the scroll.

Finally, the two of us reached our destination: the first hotel we would be staying in for the night.

I was not looking forward to this.

One horny Uchiha in a one bed hotel room with an extremely attractive blond chuunin sleeping right beside me. I could almost laugh at the irony.

But I won't be laughing long…

* * *

AN: HAHA! I AM SO EVIL TO LEAVE YOU OFF THERE! But you guys still love me right? (Yaoi fangirls shake their heads in disgust, and walk away)

Guys? GUYS? Where are you going? Come back! Maybe you'll get a lemon in the next chapter! Guys?

Well, I hope y'all enjoyed chapter two!


	3. 3: Day 1: The Humility!

AN: Hello guys! I'm back! (cricket chirps) Umm, Ok, well… Just to let you know, I'M STILL ON VACATION! But I couldn't stop the "writers itch," or whatever the hell you wanna call it. So here's chapter 3! Enjoy!

Oh yeah, and thanks so much for the reviews! I read each and every single one! I'll try and reply to them all soon! I even accept ideas! And flames! But compliments are best :3

One last thing, I noticed that the link I tried to give you guys in the first chapter didn't appear. So I apologize. I'll see if I can put it on my profile.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Naruto.

WARNING: Lemons and limes (all are yaoi) in this story. No likey no ready!

**One Long Week - Chapter 3**

**Naruto's POV**

Sasuke and I had checked into our room. I am so fucking nervous. What if I'm having one of my usual wet dreams about the teme, and he wakes up to me moaning his name?

What if I accidently molest him in my sleep?

What if I trip and land on him and I attack him with kisses?

Of course, it would be nice at first, until he would shove me off with a disgusted look on his face and demand what my problem was.

That would be so embarrassing.

Now Sasuke is changing clothes. He has taken off his shirt and now his toned abs are currently in full view.

Shit. Right now I am so hot that I almost faint. I hope he doesn't catch me staring. I take my shirt off too, just to seem normal. I mean, if I didn't, then he would probably wonder why I still have my clothes on. He knows that I always sleep with my shirt off.

And if he asked the dreaded question, what would I say in response? "Oh, gee Sasuke, right now I am so turned on by your half-naked body that if I took off my shirt, I would get so hard that if I faced you in my sleep I would push you off the bed?"

Umm, no.

So I took off my shirt and lay down next to the Uchiha. I was pretty damn hard.

"G'night dobe." He mumbled.

"G'night sem… I mean teme, bastard." Damned stupid fucking lust clouded mind. I almost said seme again!

That's it! I couldn't take it anymore! I had to go to the bathroom fast, before this stupid arousal got the better of me.

I got up and left. I was still pretty horny, but at least the teme wasn't around to provoke me.

**Sasuke's POV**

Thank kami Naruto left. I was just about to burst with horniness. I hate hormones.

I could hear moans from the bathroom. The idiot was jacking off, probably thinking of Sakura.

I would have followed suit, but Uchihas don't masturbate. Aw, who am I kidding. I jacked off to Naruto plenty of times while I was training with Orochimaru. Hell, I did it yesterday.

And I would do it right now too, but I think Naruto's finished. I could hear a door opening and footsteps coming in my direction. Damn.

He lay down under the covers next to me. I could even smell him.

I can't take this anymore. I don't care if he rejects me; I just want to know how his lips feel against mine.

I roll over so I'm on top of him. My body is pressed against his, but I'm holding myself up on my elbows. He gasps in surprise, but I don't care. My tongue crawls out of my mouth and I lick his lips sensually.

"Naruto…" I whisper into his ear.

He shivers.

I kiss him gently on the lips, to see how he reacts. Suddenly his hands become entangled in my black hair.

I can feel his mouth moving against mine now. Happiness floods through me like a river. He's not rejecting me!

Our tongues are lashing at each other, fighting for dominance. I know I'm going to win, but I prolong the fight. After all, that's half the fun.

I finally enter the sweet cave. The blond is moaning. I can tell he likes it almost as much as I do.

I could make out with him longer, but I liked the way his moan sounded. So I moved out of his mouth and slowly licked my way down his neck, sucking occasionally. Naruto's moans get louder.

Finally, I reach my destination. I bite down on one of the dobe's nipples.

He gasps, a little part of that is from pain and surprise, but the rest from pleasure.

I gently start licking and sucking on where I bit. I use my hand to knead the other nub.

"Aahh," the blond whimpered. It becomes my new favourite noise.

I move down to his lovely stomach, feeling and licking his muscles there. He's so firm, and it turns me on even more.

Naruto takes one of my fingers and starts sucking. I let out a little moan. The sight of him sucking is making the lump in my pants get larger by the second.

I remove my finger from his mouth so I can pull down his pants. I do it quickly, so I can enter him with my wet finger. I have to stretch him out, or else what I _hope_ is coming will be very painful for him. He gasped in pain anyway.

I feel bad, but this is for his own good.

I suck on his neck to distract him my traveling digit. I feel bad that he's in pain, but really, I've been waiting for this moment for a long time now.

He squirms a little, but not in pain. I take this as an invitation to add another finger.

I start scissoring him with my fingers. Naruto's taking all this pain pretty well for his first time. At least, I hope this is his first time. If not, I gonna kick whoever nailed him's ass.

I start pumping him and the blond immediately thrusts into my hand. I smirk into his neck. I think he's finally ready.

I remove my fingers and rip off my trousers, somehow still managing to hover above the demon vessel.

"Are you ready for this?" I ask him cautiously. I'm responded with eager nodding.

He is awfully quiet for someone who's about to lose their virginity. And also, "quiet" is not generally something that Naruto does a lot. That worries me a little, but not enough to stop. I need this. Right. Now.

"This is going to hurt a little," I say gently, rubbing my member against his entrance.

More silence.

Oh well, here goes.

I enter him slowly and carefully. He must be in so much pain! But he remains out of character. I was hoping for at least a little noise. But I have him and that's all that matters, I guess.

Since he's so scarily quiet, I decide to start moving.

I raise my hips, and slam into him hard. I was trying to be slow and careful, but that didn't work out too well.

And then he exploded.

Wait, what just happened?

I feel underneath me, where the dobe _used_ to be. But there's nothing but sheets.

Damn damn damn fuck shit DAMMNIT!

For a second I am extremely confused. But can you blame me?

My mind is racing. What if I slammed too hard and he used his jutsu to go away and cry or something? Or what if I wasn't careful enough and popped him. Can you even do that? Maybe I'm so horny that my imagination conjured up a fake Naruto that only lasted for so long.

But then it hit me.

Naruto sent out one of his doppelgangers while he was in the bathroom.

So I tried to screw an imitation Naruto?

Oh kami. Why the hell would he do something like that?

Does he know I love him and did he send out a clone to mock me?

I am so confused. And shit! All the memories will return to him and he's gonna know I tried to molest him! No!

I put my pants back on and roll over on to my side of the bed. Shutting my eyes tight, I try not to think about anything. I'll get to sleep, eventually. I know it'll be a long time before that happens though.

I feel like a total idiot.

There will be no dealing with him in the morning.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

The bathroom tiles beneath me are cold and uncomfortable. I hate sleeping like this (if you want to call it sleeping), but I don't have another option.

Stupid Kakashi, booking this hotel room for us. When I get back, I am gonna shove that Icha Icha Paradise book so far up his ass…

"You should go back to Sasuke…" a little voice in my head says. I can't tell if it's the devil or angel talking. "After all, wouldn't you rather to sleep next to him on a warm bed as opposed to a cold floor?"

"No you shouldn't!" another voice says. "It's obvious you can't sleep next to him without getting horny. And if you tell him (or show him :D) how he feels and he rejects you, imagine the humiliation! So you should stay right here on the floor! It may be uncomfortable, but at least the man of your dreams isn't rejecting ya!"

I'll name that voice "Doubting Dani."

"But what if he doesn't reject you?" the other voice says. "Then you two will have glorious yaoi-ness sex and will be happy forever!"

I think I'll name that voice "Positive Paul." Either that or "overly horny yaoi fangirl."

"But he probably will reject you. I mean c'mon, Sasuke is straight as an arrow!" Dani interjects.

"Are you flippin' kidding me?" Paul argues. "The guy has better hair than anyone in this village! He probably spends 5 hours every morning to do it. And don't you think he would have gone out with Sakura by now if he were straight?"

"Dude, I don't think Sasuke would go out with Sakura even if his hair depended on it. The girl is so annoying!"

"Yeah but he could land a girl in a blink of an eye. He's very attractive you know."

"Oh hell I know. Look at his abs!"

Great, now I'm going crazy. Luckily, it's already 8 in the morning, so I could probably get up now. Hopefully the raven'll be asleep and he won't notice me getting out of the bathroom.

I open the door a little, to see if the Uchiha is sleeping.

He's rolled over on his stomach, and his head's face-down in his pillow.

But wait, where's that doppelganger I sent out to sleep beside Sasuke? I hated using my jutsu so late at night, but if the teme woke up in the middle of the night and saw that I wasn't beside him, he might have gotten worried and found me sleeping in the bathroom. And to save chakra, I created an incomplete doppelganger. It's my own invention… it's basically a doll that looks like myself. It barely talks and when it explodes, the memories the doll has don't return to me, but it saves a ton of chakra.

Shit. What if my doll worked on pure instinct and tried to rape Sasuke in his sleep (the doll is rather stupid)? How the hell would I explain that? And how will I explain why I'm not in bed with the teme? "Oh gee Sasuke, funny you asked. The reason why I was sleeping on the ground away from you is because I am madly in love with you and you shouldn't figure that out so I decided to sleep away from you so I wouldn't molest you in your sleep."

Yeah, that would go over well.

I tiptoe over to the bed and get dressed.

The black-eyed boy rolled over and mumbled something inaudible. Damn, he looks so hot when he's sleeping.

The day's only started, but I can tell it's gonna be long. How can I get through it without assaulting the person I've loved for a long time now?

Only time will tell.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** I apologize for the long wait. Again. But I gave you a nice lime, see? Haha… now forgive me.

I do promise lots of citrus in the future though!

So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (s'il vous plait)

Xoxox

-B


	4. 4: Day 2: It's Out

**AN:** How long has it been now? (checks watch) Hmm, apparently VERY long. Hehe… (scratches back of head) I am so, so sorry. (Yaoi fangirls throw rotten tomatoes at Bianca).

HEY! HEY! That's enough! I have decided to "reward" you for the wait.

(fangirls hold tomatoes)

Lot's of humor!

(Is immediately pelted with the tomatoes again)

I've also got to say, that you readers are lucky! Right now, I've got strep throat... Meaning I've got nothing better to do on a Sunday afternoon than write smutty fanfiction.

(Cheering is heard in the background)

You guys are all so mean ... Cheering when a fellow writer has strep throat.

Whatever, I'd do the same thing...

Oh, and a message to all the reviewers: I la la lav you all! I'll try to reply to ur reviews! Maybe in the next chapter… SO ON WITH THE STORY!

**One Long Week - Chapter 4**

**Sasuke's POV**

Watching Naruto crawl out of the bathroom this morning was frightening.

Watching the idiot look at me pretending to sleep and him mumbling about rape was mortifying.

Watching him grumble as he rubbed his sore ass from sleeping on the cold floor was a tad sexy.

But waiting for him to say something about how I practically jumped his bones was aggravating, irritating, tedious, horrifying.

I watched the dobe lazily scramble around for a short and some non-crusty underwear. After watching him change (which wasn't helping my morning wood), I made some motions to indicate I was "waking up." This, clearly, was so Naruto could possibly address the fact that, I don't know, ALMOST FUCKED HIM DRY.

Of course, Naruto said nothing.

After several death stares™ and eye twitches, I finally remembered that Uchihas don't ever lose their balls, so I finally said:

"So Naruto, I noticed you sent out a doppelganger last night to sleep beside me."

He stopped what he was doing. I sat up in my bed and stared.

"Oh, that, heh heh," Naruto began. "That's because, uh, I, heh heh." The poor blonde starched the back of his head nervously. "Well, I actually just sent out one of my dolls because I was… hungry."

"Hungry?"

"Yeah, uh, hungry. My stomach wouldn't quit grumbling so I got up in the middle of the night to get ramen… I didn't want you to wake up and be, uh, scared that I wasn't there."

"Hn." Yeah right Naruto. That guy's about as good an actor as he is at _not _eating ramen.

But… if he sent out one of his dolls… that means… that means Naruto didn't get the memory of his bunshin. It's not like I'm complaining! Oh no. I mean, if the dobe _had _gotten the memory, the scenario would probably play out like so:

_"Hey Naruto, what's u-"_

_"EW! GAY GAY GAY GAY GA-"_

Yeah, I'll stop it there.

So Naruto and I awkwardly get prepared and continue on our I don't want to waste all my tree-jumping energy on emo angsting.

Hell, who am I kidding? I do that for a living.

But I was lucky the usuratonkachi didn't figure it out. Very, very lucky. We Uchihas aren't known for our luck, after all.

"I disagree," a voice in my head piped up. "If Naruto had discovered your feelings for him, he might have returned them."

Oh great. Positive Paul... again. And people wonder why I'm emo. It's not that my entire clan was killed by my brother, but the fact that there are voices in my head that drive me insane. Insane with positivity, I mean.

"No way dude, the blond has had the hots for Sakura ever since he was 13. No way he'd fall for a guy, especially not a mean, depressing and negative one."

Hn, I forgot about Dani. God, I hate my life.

"But that was just a childhood crush," Paul interjected. "He's seventeen now. If you ask me, he should be over it by now."

"Maybe, but that may not mean he's gay."

"But what about that orange jumpsuit, hm? I wouldn't know any straight guy who would wear something like THAT."

"Rock Lee wears an equally hideous jumpsuit and he's straight too,"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I interrupted.

I have had enough of the voices in my head. I've had enough foolish talk. I've had enough of crazy pondering inside my head!

Luckily, my un-Uchiha-like outburst shut the two bastards up.

Unluckily, it stopped a certain blond haired boy from tree jumping. Said boy turned my way, and gave me an 'are-you-still-sane?' kind of look.

I wanted to scream back at him, "NO, I'M NOT STILL SANE! I'VE GOT THESE STUPID PEOPLE INSIDE MY HEAD TELLING ME WHAT TO FUCK/NOT FUCK YOU AND IT'S DRIVING ME NUTS"

... But I decided against that. I just gave him my glare(TM).

"Erm..." the blue-eyed boy scratched the back of his head uncomfortably." Why don't we stop for lunch? It seems we could both use a break."

"Fine." I said as nonchalantly as I could. Inside I was shaking.

The demon vessel had packed our lunch. I didn't need to ask what he had put in  
our lunch to figure out what we were going to eat.

But to my (extreme) surprise, Naruto didn't pull out any ramen, but he pulled out two neatly packed bentos!

I'm not dreaming or anything, am I?

I slapped the usuratonkachi, just to be sure.

"Oi teme, the hell's your problem?"

I smirked a little, just to annoy him. "Just checking to see if it's you."

When he gave me that priceless confused expression, I rolled my eyes and filled him in. "The food, dobe. I thought the only thing on earth you would ever pack would be ramen. So why on earth did you bring bentos?"

He smiled and gave me a shy smile... the kind of smile you aren't accustomed to seeing on Naruto's face.

"Heh heh, well..." he began nervously, twiddling his thumbs. "I know you're used to, well, _classier_ kinds of food, so I decided to make a special lunch for us."

I nearly melted! That was very sweet of him, even if it was just a friendly gesture.

But, as usual, I just kept on my emotionless expression and tried to hide all the redness I could feel creeping to my face.

Damn. Love makes me stupid. Must stay emo must stay emo must stay emo...

I turned my head away and stared at the ground. "Hn, dobe."

Instead of the usual reaction ("Whad'ja call me?") he just smiled and ate his bento (which, by the way, did have some ramen in it... but what would you expect?).

His smile made my lips turn upward, ever so slightly. I really do have to keep my emotions on track... but it's getting harder by the second.

We ate in silence for a while. I guess we were both tired. I know my night was pretty damn traumatizing, but I don't know about his.

The quietness wasn't awkward, thankfully. I suppose we've just become so accustomed to each other. It was nice, nonetheless.

Finally, the kyuubi container spoke up. "Hey Sasuke, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, idiot."

**Naruto's POV**

I ignored him and continued. I'm not usually this level-headed. Love/barely sleeping will do that to you.

Dani (the annoying bastard) had mentioned earlier that if Sasuke wasn't gay, he'd have gone out with one of his fangirls already. Or maybe Paul said that...

Anyway, I wanna know if that's true, but it's kinda a weird question to ask your supposedly straight best friend.

"Um," I squirmed a little. I will ask him! I can do this! "Are you gonna finish your bento?"

I'm mentally kicking myself in the head right now. Really, I am. Dani's laughing.

"Hn." was his answer. I wonder if he's secretly becoming Shikamaru and is becoming too lazy to say anything else.

"I mean, that's not what I meant." I stumbled over my words. "What I really wanted to ask, was, er, well-"

"What!" the guy was getting more annoyed with me by the minute! Better ask it while I can.

"How come you never got yourself a girlfriend?"

He looked stunned. "Um..."

"Well, I mean," I continued stupidly. "You have, like, ten billion fangirls. Why haven't you ever... you know, dated them?"

He turned his onyx eyes towards the sky, thinking. "I guess I'm just not interested in screaming, crazy girls."

I cocked my head to the side. "Oh? Why not?"

Now he looked down. And did I just catch a hint of crimson on his cheeks? No way. This must be a once in a lifetime thing. I wish I had a camera!

"Um, Naruto, you have to promise to still like me after I tell you this?"

I gave him thumbs up. "I'll always like you, Sasuke!" How could he not know that? Even after he ran off to Orochimaru and abandoned Sakura and me just to kill Itachi on some bent revenge scheme. I mean honestly, most people probably would have given up on the bastard. I never did, not once. Even now I love him more than ever. I don't think anything could drive us apart. Our friendship has lasted this long, even though I do want to be more then friends now.

"Nothing will change between us for the worse, right?"

I don't think I've ever seen Sasuke this scared to do or say something before. It's making me a little nervous, but I can tell he needs some reassurance. "Not for the worse! Never!"

"Okay," he began. "It's a little hard to say this but, um-"

"Just say it! It'll probably be better to get this off you chest!"

"Uh," he couldn't even look at me. This must be embarrassing for him. "I think I'm gay."

Did he really just say that?

"Is that true?"

"I guess..."

DATTEBAYO DATTEBAYO DATTEBAYO DATTE-

I had to stop myself! I was doing summersaults inside my head! This is awesome! This means I have a chance with him! I am so excited! But wait, what if he knows he's gay because he experimented with Itachi or something.

Nah, he would never do anything with Itachi. (AN: Right, ItaSasu fangirls? XD)

Oh! Maybe he has a boyfriend or something! That would be horrible. It definitely explains why his hair is so damn nice all the time though. What if he has a crush on some guy already? Hmm, that wouldn't be good. I've gotta know!

"What's with that stupid smile? This is serious!"

Heh heh, I guess my enthusiasm is really obvious. "Um, I was just wondering if you, ya know, had a crush on anyone."

Well, I _was_ wondering.

Sasuke's expression didn't change when he answered. "I do."

NO WAY! THAT SUCKS! I'M GONNA KILL WHOEVER IT IS! "Oh really? Do I know him?"

"Yes."

That will make killing him easier. "Does he live in Konoha?"

"Yes."

"Is he hot?"

"Yes, very."

"Would I like him?"

"You sure do."

Well, I don't like him now. "What's he like?"

The raven pondered this for a minute. "Happy, very rough, extremely annoying but he grows on you. He's also stupid. In fact, he's one of the stupidest people I know."

That's good. Stupidity is only cute at first, but then eventually is gets old. I can beat this guy out! "Does he know you like him?"

The Uchiha grinned a bit. "Well, I'm dropping hints but I don't think he gets it."

This is great! Makes my chances even better! I'm getting excited! "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Like, even when I'm right beside him, he doesn't get it. Even at the most obvious hints I can think of."

Now Sasuke's face is really, super close to mine. I can smell his breath. Damn, it smells delicious. I want a taste, but I don't dare. He'd kick me into the next century.

"Wow dude, this guy sounds like a total moron!" I say happily.

"More like dobe," he mutters.

"Oh!" I snap my fingers in realization, "Is it Kiba?"

"No," he groans. Man, is he ever grumpy today! "I'll give you a hint: we've kissed before."

DAMMIT! "Um, so, did you enjoy it?"

"Yup."

DAMMIT AGAIN! SHIT THAT SUCKS!

"And," he continues. ''I liked it a lot. But I pretended I didn't because many people were watching."

"Oh." That sounds a little familiar. That guy sure is lucky that he kissed Sasuke! I did once, but you can barely call it a kiss. It was more like a lips-touch-by-accident sorta thing.

"Mmhm. It was a long time ago."

"I don't think you should go after this guy, Sasuke."

He gave me this startled/hurt expression. "H...huh?"

"Yup, I think you should give up completely and go after a new one!" Damn, I'm so smart! Now Sasuke'll fall for me for sure! I'll tell him to give up on this guy and make him fall in love with me!

But the poor black-haired guy only look rejected. "Give up on him?"

I nodded my head in agreement enthusiastically. "Yes, definitely. Go after someone who isn't so stupid." Someone like me, I should say. "Also," I continued smartly. "He may not be gay."

His shoulders slumped. "He, isn't?"

My plan is working! "He probably isn't! So you should give up on him!"

I smiled in triumph when he wasn't looking. Now Sasuke'll be mine for sure!

"Why don't we get moving again? I wanna make it to the Village Hidden in Sound as quickly as possible," my future boyfriend said.

"Okay! We'll make it there in no time!"

Sasuke just gave me this dejected look. What's his problem?

**(Later, at night)**

**Sasuke's POV**

Naruto and I didn't bother checking into our second hotel. We decided sleeping outside would be safer, if this hotel was anything like the one Kakashi had booked us the night before. We ended up jumping past it, anyway. We actually covered more ground than necessary today.

But what can you expect? Naruto doesn't love me. So instead of wasting my time and energy on stupid, moronic love, I spent it on getting to our destination. Now I'm glad it's night. I feel more at home during this time. I found a nice little river and I'm listening to the water flow. It's relaxing and calming, almost like it'll ebb away at my hurt until it disappears. I don't think that will happen for a long time though. I cover my hands with my face, and I notice it's wet. Have I been crying? I feel a tear roll down my face.

Love sucks. I haven't cried in a long, long, long, long, long, long, LONG time.

I wanna just end it all. I can't do it now though, and leave Naruto alone on the mission. Why did I bother coming back to Konoha anyway? Damn, I hate this.

I can hear footsteps coming my way. I can tell they belonged to a certain blond boy, due to the upbeat rhythm of the steps. I quickly wipe the tears off my face, and think of something happy. I can't think of anything though. Thank kami it's dark out. I can hardly see, so chances are, Naruto won't be able to see either.

"Hey Sasuke!" called a breathless voice.

"Hey," was my muffled reply. _He_ was the last person I wanted to see.

"Why're you being extra emo today?" the idiot asked instantly.

Oh, no reason. You just tore out my heart and mashed on it, that's all. No big deal, just like to overdo things, as usual.

Instead, I answered. "I'm not being emo, for God's sake."

He rolled his eyes with a smile. "Of course, of course."

It was quiet for a bit. You could hear the crickets chirping and the frogs croaking. It would have been nice, except for the fact that I was sitting beside the guy who just completely rejected me (and is now acting like the whole thing never happened like a total dick). Why the hell do I still like him? I must be some kind of usuratonkachi... I guess it's contagious.

After a while of that comfortable (detestable) silence, he shifted slightly, and I could feel the awkward waves radiating off him. He was about to say something important, I could sense it.

"So, er, Sasuke..." he began. I swear, despite his super-ninja skills, he is totally predictable. "I also have a confession to make."

"Just say it, moron." I grunted. Right now I didn't want to hear his little secret. I don't want him to try and trust me and become amazing friends. It would just make my rejection wound sting more.

Unluckily, Naruto can't read signs. He just continued on with his story without a care.

"I just wanted you to know..." He went on, "that I'm gay too."

**

* * *

**

Dun dun dahhhh! And it's out!

Now I can get on with what we fangirls REALLY want.

Review?

:D

I'll be sure to write extra yaoi for those reviewers!


	5. Author's Note

I just wanna thank all the people who put me on story alert, fav. author, fav. story, ect! I can't tell you how happy it makes me when I open my email and see "**Review Alert " **or something! So arigatou!

Just to let you all know, I'm trying to improve my writing skills, so I would love it if I could get requests – it can be a lemon, lime, fluff, humour, tragedy, etc. I don't need to post them online, it's mostly for my own benefit.

ONE LAST THING!

I happen to have facebook, and anyone who wants to add me can just ask for it.

And don't try searching Bianca Chang, because that's just my pen-name. I don't want to make my REAL name known... but ask for it in a review and I'll reply with my real name and you can add me! That way you can badger me some more about when I'm updating!

Love you guys! Thanks for putting up with my nerdy interruption!

xoxo


	6. 5: So Now What?

**AN:** Heyy guys! Back again! Hoo-ray! I really haven't got anything to say, except

Whoo-hoo! Naruto knows Sasuke is gay! Sasuke know Naruto is gay! Now we can all pray that yaoi ensures in this chapter! Right?

Errr, (-.-)

Sasuke and Naruto are two, total, complete (lovable) idiots.

I just want to clarify something about Paul and Dani. So basically, Paul and Dani haunt both Naruto AND Sasuke. Just clarifying. Was that clear to you guys? Let me know.

Enjoy.

**One Long Week - Chapter 5**

**Sasuke POV**

YYYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSS! NARUTO **IS **GAY! MY chances with him have gone up!

If I were the kyuubi container, I'd probably be screaming "DATTEBAYO!" right now.

But I am an Uchiha, and Uchihas do not say dattebayo.

At least, not out loud.

"Aha! I told you he was gay!" Paul practically screamed into my brain. My poor, over used brain. Maybe I'll do some therapy when we get back to Konoha...

"NOW GO MAKE SOME MAN-BABIES!" I think Paul needs to go on the same medication Rock Lee should go one. I mean, before Paul starts going on about "wasting your lovely youth." I don't think I could take another youth speech without strangling the guy!

I was just about to reach for the blond idiot and make a move, but something else yelled at me to stop.

I wonder who _that _could be?

"Don't do it!" said the stupid, negative bastard.

That was Dani talking, of course.

Who the hell else?

"And why not?" I asked him (but not out loud).

"Because," he continued. "Earlier he hinted he didn't like you. Three syllables. RE-JEC-TION!"

Dani could have a point!

"Don't listen to him, Sasuke!" the more positive one of the bunch piped up.

Oh kami kill me now.

"And why, may I ask, shouldn't I listen to Dani?" I say with annoyance. I've had enough of this constant fighting going on between those two!

"You see," Paul continues without noticing how plainly annoyed I am with him and Dani. "Dani just wants extra points, so he's trying NOT to get you guys , as you can see from his crappy excuses, he's running out of reasons to keep you guys apart."

"Points? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Er, never mind. I think you missed the main idea of what I'm trying to say here."

"Ok Paul. Enlighten me. What the fuck is the main idea?" I am so pissed right now. I swear, the world is out to get me. People just roll their eyes and think I'm crazy for thinking this, BUT IT'S TRUE!

"The main idea is..." he takes a dramatic pause for effect.

When are people going to realize dramatic pauses don't work on me?

"...That it's totally, completely and utterly obvious that Naruto likes you. Loves you, even."

Did he just say what I thought he said?

"Um, what?"

"I said, you stupid, ignorant, moron, that Naruto is FREAKING IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

"That can't be possible," I interjected. "He was dropping these HUGE hints that I shouldn't go after him!"

"Dude, you're starting to sound like Dani." Paul laughed. "Naruto was just being an idiot, as usual. Trust me, he likes you."

"Hey, was that supposed to be an insult?" Dani yelled. If he weren't just a voice, I would imagine he would be shaking a fist.

"You bet it was. Dumbass."

While Paul and Dani squabbled, I had some time to digest what Paul had told me.

Does Naruto really have feelings for me?

And I just realized something. It doesn't matter if the blond has feelings for me or not. I mean, of course it matters, but the truth is, I'm going crazy because I don't even know whether he likes me or not.

I mean, I've got voices in my head. I named them for God's sake.

I honestly can't handle this anymore. I'm tired of this. I'm telling Naruto how I feel. I've spent enough nights thinking about him and how we would end up and what he would say and calculating the possibilities of how everything could turn out. I'm done.

I turn to look at him. He had walked away and sat on a big rock near the river.

I guess he moved away while I was having that argument inside my head.

I walked over to where he was sitting. When I came over, he sat down beside me.

"I got really scared," he said. "When I told you I was gay, you just completely spaced out."

I smiled a little. This was the kind of smile I only smiled for the idiot right in front of me. "Sorry 'bout that."

Hesitantly, I wrapped my arm around Naruto's shoulder. It was a daring move, but I had to do it.

My heart is pounding in my chest. If I get rejected, I will be heartbroken.

But right now I don't care. I have to do this.

I feel the blue-eyed boy stiffen at my touch, but then he slowly relaxes into me, and rests his head against my shoulder. His eyes are closed. He looks so peaceful. I want to stay this way forever.

"Naruto," I whisper into his ear. His eyes stay closed, but I can tell he's listening.

There are crickets in the grass somewhere. Normally, I would find them annoying, but not tonight. It just set the mood, you know?

We are so secluded, I feel like we are the only two people in this crazy world of ours.

"Naruto," I say again, just to be sure he's listening. I know he is, but I just like to say his name. "I've been wanting to tell you something for quite some time now."

He smiles softly. "What?"

I open my mouth and take a deep breath. This'll be hard to say.

"Naruto," I pause, but not for a dramatic effect. I'm pausing because I'm scared. What I'm about to say will change my life.

"I really, really like you."

The fox demon host beamed, but still stayed peaceful. "I like you too Sasuke!" he said oh-so-innocently.

No, oh no. I'm not taking this! The dobe doesn't get how MUCH I like him.

On most days, I would have taken that. I already know Naruto likes me. But I want to know if he LOVES me.

I'm saying this loud and clear, no matter how it turns out.

"I don't think you understand Naruto," I said gently but still in a firm tone. "I love you. Not like a brother. Not like a sister. Not like a pet chihuahua. I love you, but not the way a best friend should love a best friend. I love more than that. I love you like a boyfriend would love a girlfriend... or in my pathetic case, boyfriend. For Gods sake dobe. You are the stupidest fucking person I have ever met in my whole, shitty life."

Naruto looked at me with his beautiful eyes. He smiled, hesitated, then opened his mouth to form words. This is it! Now I will finally know!

"I-" he began.

"HHHEEEE-YYAAAAAAAA!" came a stupid, mother fucking voice, completely interrupting the moment of truth.

OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!

A crazy looking ninja exploded out of the forest. He had white, long, spiky hair. There were two red lines coming down from his eyes. Not to mention, there was this weird, horn-like headband he sported on his forehead. He had a black mustache above his lips (that looked kinda crooked, probably because it was drawn on with a Sharpie).

Now that I think about it, the odd mystery-nin has a strong resemblance to Jiraiya.

The serenity of the moment was gone. The perfect-ness. The feel as if we were the only two people on earth. GONE!

All that work, out the window, as if it were as meaningful as Kakashi's excuses.

See, I'm not kidding when I say that the world is out to get me.

"Hand over your scroll!" the ninja demanded. This guy sounds like the perverted sage too...

Oh, I get it. This guy IS Jiraiya. I wonder what he wants with the scroll?

"NEVER!" Naru-chan shot back, over-energized as usual. He made a couple bunshins, in preparation for attack.

I got my sharingan ready. We were going up against Jiraiya, right? He _was_ next in line to be hokage (though he did reject the position...), so beating him won't be an easy task.

"You'll never get our scroll, whoever you are!" Naruto countered.

I gave the dobe an are-you-crazy-how-can-you-not-know-who-that-is kinda look. Even Jiraiya looked at him weirdly, and he was the one who had on his so-called disguise.

He's so stupid it's a wonder he's still alive.

"Never, huh?" the ero-sennin taunted. As he was saying that, he revealed a scroll in his hands.

I checked my robe, and sure enough, the pockets were empty! That underhanded bastard!

"Hey, how'd ya do that?" the bunshin expert asked.

The last thing I saw was Jiraiya opening the scroll, and then everything went black.

**

* * *

**

**D**un dun daaaaa

Heh heh, I'm still chuckling from Sasuke's love confession. I tried to make it as realistic as possible. It's hard, you know? Such a stoic guy confessing his everlasting love... 0.o But that's exactly how I imagined any love confession with Sasuke would go. Some swearing, some anger, some frustration, you know, the usual. :D

And I know I've been using Sasuke's PoV more than Naruto, but I can't help it! I think the story is much funnier from his PoV. I enjoy seitching between the two.

Oh, and by the way, I DO have an excuse for not updating earlier. I wanted to update it on my birthday! Unfortunately, that plan went down the drain... I was shopping all yesterday (March 29th was my birthday). So Happy Birthday to Me! Ahahaha!

Now you can review (please and thank you :D)!


	7. 6: Ahahahaha

**AN:** (sniff) I am so happy that I've made it this far! And btw, I've completely given up on trying to make Naruto hav a POV. So I think it's just gonna be Sasuke from now on (unless I say otherwise :P) Now, go on :-] I am anxious to hear what you guys have to say.

**One Long Week – Chapter 6**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Sasuke!"

Do I hear something?

"Sasuke, are you alright?"

Where am I?

"Sasuke! Answer me now teme!"

What the hell is going on?

I feel two fingers on each of my closed eyelids and they are pulled open, revealing a pair of not so impressed onyx eyes.

"Look at me, you stupid bastard!"

My vision is forced into focus. I'm in a meadow, a very lush and pretty one. There are orange and blue flowers everywhere! The sun isn't shining brightly. In fact, the sun is barely shining at all! But that's good, for me, anyway. It's perfect.

"Glad to see you're awake, idiot."

None other than my fantasy of all fantasies stood over me.

And if you haven't figured out who that is by now, then I suggest you check into a special education class right now.

I gave Naruto The Uchiha Look ™.

"You know, stupid, that there are other, less violent ways of waking a person up."

He smiled. I got all warm and fuzzy inside. Gross. "Yeah, I know. But the violent ways are always the more fun ways."

I laughed a little. A very out-of-character thing for me to do, I have to add. But I'm happy to know that Naruto and I have something we both agree on: violence _is_ more fun!

Then, I thought of something.

"Hey Naru-chan, where's that weird guy who looked suspiciously like Jiraiya? Wasn't he just here a second ago?"

I was waiting for the kyuubi container to beat me up for calling him "Naru-chan," but he just frowned at me. Instead, he said, "There was never a weird guy who looked suspiciously like Jiraiya. It's always been just me and you."

"Huh, then why did I pass out then? I distinctly remember…"

"Sh." He cut me off by covering his mouth by one of his tan fingers. "It's always been just you and me. That's how you want it to be, ne?" Then, he continued in a very seductive tone, "at least, that's how _I_ want it to be."

My pants became a little tighter on me. Damn, this ninja is good.

"C'mon Sasuke," he continued, inching closer to me in a cat-like manner. "Don't you wanna know how _I _feel about _you_?"

Naruto crawled on top of me. I was leaning against a tree and he was just slightly hovering over me. His lap was right above mine, so close that we were barely touching. But we weren't touching, and I couldn't handle it.

The dobe could see my discomfort (and my boner) and smiled with satisfaction.

"Don't worry babe," he said with a seductive smile. "I can make that go away if you want me to."

I felt Naruto un-zip my pants. It was such a satisfying sound. I wish I had seen him do it, but my eyes were shut tight from nervousness. Was this really happening?

My dick hit the cold air. I hissed in the sweet pain. I was completely being dominated right now. I didn't like it all that much, but it was alright, since Naruto had started to show his feelings! It was a small price to pay. I needed a blowjob anyway.

I felt a tongue roll up along my length.

"Un, Naruto…" I moaned.

"Sasuke? Sasuke! You're alive! Oh thank kami!"

I was awoken by a tight pair of arms wrapping around my neck. (AN: Um, so who didn't see that one coming?) It was probably meant to be a hug, but it felt more like whoever was hugging me was trying to kill me!

"Ugh! Get off me!" I said, rolling over onto my stomach. I realized I was on a small bed, clad in white sheets.

I looked around and noticed I was in a wooden cabin. It was a pretty big room, considering we were just in a cabin.

How'd I get here?

I looked up at my stranglers face and it was none other than my wet dream himself. Not only that, there were tears in his eyes! Actual tears! What a sap…

"Baka…" I mumbled.

Then he slapped me. I mean, he actually slapped me! Maybe Naruto _was_ starting to dominate.

Or he was PMSing. Either one.

"Sasuke, seriously." The dobe said quietly, looking towards the floor. I could tell he was a little distraught, so I pulled him down into an embrace.

Naruto didn't jerk away or anything. Instead, he hugged me back. I was so happy he wasn't rejecting me. Not only that, but I had him in my arms.

Maybe I should faint more often.

His hair smelled so nice. It smelled like…him. I just wanted to stay there.

"I was so worried about you, teme." He sniffled into my robe.

This is generally when I say, "I just fainted stupid. It's not a big deal." But the expression on his face, and the sad tone in his voice told me not to. I just shut myself up.

I mumbled a quick "Sorry" into his hair. This was kind of a moment. I hate making them all sappy and lovey-dovey.

After a couple of moments of blissful silence, Naruto said; "So… about what you said before Jiraiya came and screwed everything up…"

Before the blond could finish, Kakashi and Iruka stormed into the room. What were they doing here? In my room (kinda), disrupting my moment?

Dammit.

Dammit dammit dammit! Perhaps I should get more used to interruptions.

Iruka pulled Naruto into a hug/strangle.

"Oh Naruto! I'm so glad you're safe! You're not mad at me are you? Of course you aren't. Wait, are you? Kakashi, this is ALL your fault!" the scar-faced man said in a hurry.

What's he all in a huff about?

Kakashi, whose eyes hadn't left his Icha-Icha Paradise book since he'd walked into the room, looked unconcerned.

"Look Iruka, I really don't see what the big deal is here," the mask-nin started, still focusing on the book in front of him. "They're big boys, they can handle a little naughty scroll."

"But Kakash-"

"No buts. I got into these kinds of things at a very young age, and we can't hide Naruto and Sasuke from these things forever. I think it's time to let them grow up."

What the hell are they talking about?

The Naruto gave me a weird look. He obviously had no idea what those two were going on about either.

I had to admit, it was rather funny to watch them, though. Those two were going at it as if they were a married couple!

"Do you even understand what you've done, Kakashi?" Iruka exclaimed, his hands flailing above his head in frustration.

"I seriously don't understand the big issue here, Iru-chan."

"I told you not to call me that in public!"

Before the Icha Icha lover could respond with anything pervy, Jiraiya (with a faded sharpie moustache above his lips) came bursting into the room.

"Alright, hand over that scroll this instant! I'm done with the fun and games!" he said with a scarily determined look in his eyes.

"Never!" cried Iruka. He looked really nervous for some reason.

This made me really curious. What was so important about that scroll?

"Uh," Kakashi turned to us with a sheepish expression. "As you have probably guessed, there has been a huge misunderstanding."

"NO SHIT!" Naruto yelled. "Tell me what's going on RIGHT. NOW!"

"Fine," the masked ninja said, trying to sound like it was a bother that he had to explain something to us. But Naruto and I could both tell that he was secretly dying on the inside to tell us what the hell was going on.

Which made me very, very worried.

"Well," our team leader began, taking a dramatic pause.

"ENOUGH WITH THE DRAMATIC PAUSES!" the blond and I yelled together in unison.

"Jeez, don't have to be so touchy," Kakashi looked at us with faux-hurt.

I just glared ™ at him.

I could still hear Iruka and Jiraiya going at it, but I didn't care anymore. I focused myself on Kakashi.

"Alright, alright, I'll start!"

Damn straight.

"So, when I assigned this mission to you I accidently gave you guys the wrong scroll. The real scroll was important, emergency information that needed to reach the village as soon as possible. But the one I gave you…" a perverted grin spread across his face, under the black mask he wore.

The smile disappeared. "Um, so anyway, that's why Jiraiya was after you. He needed the scroll returned to Iruka and I so we could give you guys the _real_ scroll."

The toad sage had stopped his arguing for a second to interrupt the one-eyed sharingan user.

"Don't listen to him!" he cried in a dramatic voice. "There was never an 'important scroll in desperate need of delivering.'"

Iruka gave Kakashi a scary what-the-hell-is-going-on-here look. Kakashi looked frightened.

"Then what was the on the scroll that Kakashi-senpai gave us then?" Naruto questioned cautiously.

"I thought you would never ask!" Jiraiya said excitedly.

Before Iruka could do a thing about it, the ero-sennin grabbed the scroll from his hands and opened it in a flash.

"NO!" the dolphin-ninja cried hysterically.

But it was too late. The scroll was open.

When I beheld what was on that damned piece of ninja-fied paper, my mouth practically dropped to the floor.

I'm guessing Naruto had a similar expression on his face.

This is what the scroll read: **Kakashi and Iruka's Guide to Yaoi Kama Sutra: Volume 4**

And _underneath_ those fateful bold words, were pictures,

Some very, very graphic pictures of our two teachers.

Aw jeez. I'm scarred for life again.

Iruka's hands went to cover his face in embarrassment. A split second later though, his hands left his face to cover _Naruto's._

"Gah! Forget you ever saw that! Erase it from your mind!"

I'm afraid it was a little too late for that…

"Jeez Iruka. It's not such a big deal. Everyone knows about our relationship."

"You're such an unfeeling bastard Kakashi! Now Naruto _and_ Sasuke won't ever look at us the same way again!"

Meanwhile, while the two lovebirds were arguing, Jiraiya was smiling the biggest, most perverted grin that I've ever seen in my whole life.

"Yes! Perfect!" he was muttering to himself in utter ecstasy. "Just what I need for my next book! The best inspiration I've seen in years! It was worth all my trouble!" Jiraiya, hands moving faster than lightning, was writing furiously, describing each position and copying it down to the best of his ability.

Iruka smacked the perverted sage and grabbed the scroll away from him. Red-faced, Iruka began screaming so loud he practically damaged his vocal cords for life. "What is your problem, Kakashi? Giving two young boys a scroll like that… Absolutely unforgivable!"

"What? It's not like you didn't enjoy creating that scroll!"

"Aaarrgh! You are the worst boyfriend ever!"

"Fiancé." Kakashi corrected.

"Not for long…"

"You always threaten me with that, Iru-chan."

"Gah! I told you to stop calling me that in public!"

"You know you love it!"

"Bastard! Just admit it! Jiraiya paid you to give that scroll to the two of them!"

Kakashi pulled a look of complete innocence on his eyes. "What? Why, I would never do such a horrible, unforgivable thing! I can not believe you would accuse me of that!"

The scar-faced ninja saw right through the face though. "Because that's what you did last time."

An audible gulp was heard. "Uh, I don't seem to remember…"

"Kakashi Hatake, if you don't tell me what's going on right now then this relationship is through. And I mean it."

Something about the look in Iruka's eyes made Kakashi crack. "Fine. Maybe Jiraiya bribed me a little. But it's not my fault! I had no idea what I was doing! I was so young, so innocent!"

"You only gave them the scroll a couple days ago!"

"And how I've grown in those past two days!"

"Tell. Me. Right. Now. Or else no sex for a week!"

A fearful look crossed Kakashi's face. "All right, all right! I confess! At first Jiraiya told me he wanted to make a very special volume of Icha Icha Paradise, and he said he needed my help. So _of course_ I had to help an old friend. OUCH! Okay, so I wanted that book he was working on to come out faster. But then Jiraiya said he had a really good idea…"

"And I hope this 'really good idea' he had didn't involve Sasuke and Naruto…"

"Well, it might have… OW! Okay, it did involve them a little. Ow OW! Okay, it involved them a lot. Jiraiya asked me if he could see our latest volume of yaoi Kama Sutra. I knew you would personally sauté me if I gave away that private scroll to a famous smut author."

"So you gave the scroll to two young boys?"

"Well, Jiraiya said that if we got Naruto and Sasuke to 'do it,' it would be great inspiration for his novel. I figured if those two _saw_ our 'special moves,' then they would get so horny that they would _have_ to have sex. Finally."

Iruka put his fingers to his temples in frustration. "And you though this half-baked idea would actually _work? _Do you realize how idiotic that sounds?"

"Yeah!" Naruto piped in. "You guys honestly thought that seeing pictures of two old dudes doing it would make us so horny we just HAD to fuck each other? You don't even know if Sasuke and I are gay, let alone if we like each other!"

"Oh please," Jiraiya mumbled. "You too have enough sexual tension to choke a cow."

That one earned a nice smack from Iruka.

The Icha-Icha lover scratched the back of his head with a guilty smile. "Uh, well it _seemed_ like a good idea at the time."

The brown haired man smacked Kakashi across the head. "Baka! And you didn't realize the whole time Jiraiya was just trying to get to our scroll? Giving the scroll to Sasuke and Naruto made it a lot easier for Jiraiya to get it, you idiot!"

"Uhhh…" was Kakashi's witty response.

"I thought you were way smarter than that!"

"Hey, I couldn't help myself! I needed that new book to come out faster!"

Iruka gave the masked ninja a dejected look. "You heartless bastard. Why do you need that smutty book? Aren't I enough?"

Kakashi took Iruka's hands, and looked him straight in the eye. "Honey, you're more than enough. But I've always been a supporter of our old friend's work. And I can't just fuck you _all_ the time. We need to work! We have jobs!"

For a second, it looked like Iruka was touched. But then he snapped out of it and hit his lover again. Rather violently, I might add.

"Well I hope you're happy, Mr. Hatake. Not only are the boys' fragile minds corrupted, but now Jiraiya has seen our private moves! And there's more! You got Sakura to follow them around and take pictures of them in case anything inappropriate did happen! No sex for three days!"

"What! No sex? But…but darling! You know that I can barely go 6 hours without sex, let alone three days!"

"Well, too bad. You're just going to have to deal with it."

"Hold on just a minute," I said, breaking out of my stupor. "Sakura was involved in this madness also?"

Kakashi gave me a sheepish look. "Ah ha ha… about that…"

I completely lost it. "You idiot! You're telling me Sakura has been following us around with a camera?"

"Uh, yep. Pretty much."

I was shaking with anger. It was one thing that Kakashi tricked us into hooking up, but it was another that he got Sakura to follow us around!

"That's it!" I screamed. "Get the fuck out of my bedroom!"

"That's what she said…" Kakashi chuckled to himself.

"Excuse me?" Iruka gave Kakashi the death glare.

"Get out! All of you!"

Our three crazy superiors ran outside of the cabin in a huge hurry. No one pisses off an Uchiha. No one.

Naruto got up to leave too. I grabbed his collar. "No, you stay." I demanded firmly. "I need someone to watch over me in my fragile state."

With a small smile on his lips, the blue-eyed teen sat down beside me. I lay down on the bed, and pulled him down with me. We cuddled for a while.

I hope this means that Naruto loves me back. I really, really hope.

"Naw, he's probably just being nice." A dreaded voice said into my head. "After all, you did faint like a little pussy…"

"Dani, shut the fuck up." Paul said.

"THANK YOU!" I said to Paul. He was such a help, sometimes.

"For what?" replied Naruto.

Uh oh. He though I was talking to him! Oh well. I can cover this one up easily.

"Um, for staying by me." I said.

Even though that was just a cover up, I totally meant it. My whole life, Naruto has been the one who has stuck beside me, no matter what we go through. He is truly the greatest friend a guy can have.

Unfortunately, I don't want to be his friend anymore,

Damn hormones.

"So Sasuke…" started the blond lying beside me. "What were you saying… you know, before Jiraiya came and royally fucked up our conversation. I mean, did you mean what you said?"

* * *

AN: WHOO HOO. I do sense fluff (or more) in the near future :D

I have to say, I am pretty proud of how this chapter turned out.

I hope it was worth your wait!

And while you're at it, click on the box to the bottom left.

Please?

Oh, and by the way… I noticed that somehow the anonymous reviews were disabled. Well, they are now enabled, so go ahead and review, you account-less readers you!

And many thanks to those of you who have been reading!

xox Bianca


	8. 7: All's Well That Ends In Sex

**AN:** Warning: Fluff. Yaoi. Lemon. SasuNaru. Explicit content. Mature readers only. Yadda yadda.

And I apologize for the wait (cries). I was so busy! I hope this chapter was worth it.

Guys! SasuNaru's adventure is coming to an end. Hope it was a fun ride! xxoo

**One Long Week: Chapter 7**

I'm in a pretty luxurious cabin.

I'm in a giant bed, with tons of pillows and blankets.

And I'm alone, with Naruto who has been worried sick about me.

This better not be a dream. (1)

"So… about what you were saying before Jiraiya came and interrupted," the blue-eyed blond began.

"Naruto," I looked him in the eyes and held on to his hand firmly. "Are you really going to make me repeat what I said?"

He contemplated it for a moment. "I… I just wanted to make sure I heard you right and that I wasn't hallucinating or something." He smiled slightly, looking away from my soft glare.

I was about to say, "Idiot, you can't hallucinate with your ears" but I exercised something called 'self restraint.' That is something I exercise very rarely. Verbally, anyway.

Instead, I mumbled, "What did you think I said, dobe?"

With a toothy grin, he exclaimed, "Well, I coulda sworn I heard you say 'I love you' (connectecd with a series of insults afterwards), but I couldn't really believe it because it seemed too good to be true."

Too good… to be true? Wait, does this mean-

"Aha I win Dani!" cried Paul. If he weren't just a voice, I'd imagine he'd be pumping his fist into the air above him. "Naruto does love Sasuke! I get at least 200 points for that one!"

"Idiot, we only bet 1 point on each circumstance." Dani grumbled, obviously unhappy that he'd lost whatever bet the two of them bad been making.

"Yeah, but this bet's been going on since Sasuke had first seen Naruto's face, so I've gotta be rewarded extra!"

"Nuh uh. One point, one circumstance."

"But Daniiiiii, you got a ton of points when Sasuke ran off to Orochimaru!"

"Yeah, but you won some stuff too after Sasuke defeated his brother, and then when we found out Itachi was good all along."

"True… but still."

I ignored the two losers living inside my head, and responded to Naruto's comment.

"Well, you weren't 'hallucinating.' As embarrassing as it is to admit, I did say that I loved you. And I meant it too." I could feel blood rushing towards my cheeks, but I forced it back down.

And that is a very, very difficult thing to do.

"So, uh, what do you have to say in response to that?"

Before I could move, think, or even breathe, a pair of soft lips came crashing down upon mine.

I froze in surprise, but quickly snapped out of it. I moved my lips against the opposing lips, and I felt arms wrap around my neck.

Kissing Naruto was the best thing I've ever done. Ever. Some people have said that they felt electricity all throughout their body when they had their first kiss with the person they loved.

I've also heard that people have felt some intense tingles, starting from their toes and heading up towards their heart.

I'm saying this now: all those people's kisses were completely dull compared to my kiss with Naruto. My kiss with Naruto could have stopped world hunger. My kiss with Naruto could have outshone the sun, and all the stars in the galaxy combined. My kiss with Naruto could have saved all the suffering people of this world. That's how powerful our kiss was.

It was like I wasn't even Sasuke Uchiha anymore. It felt like I was… nothing. Nothing and everything all at the same time. And that felt good.

So, all those people who felt electricity… hah. They were total pussies.

I felt an explosion, starting from my heart and going to the tips of my fingers and toes. It went _beyond_ my fingers and toes. I even felt it in my hair. I was surprised I didn't melt.

Hell, I was surprised the cabin didn't melt!

It was an otherworldly experience.

Even though technically, this wasn't my first kiss with Naruto, it kind of felt like it was.

I mean, that other kiss when we were young was unintentional. It was nice and all, but no kiss could compare with this kiss.

After a few minutes, or a few hours (I couldn't really tell, I was so into it) Naruto broke apart from me with a huge smile.

"That's my response. I love you too, Sasuke Uchiha."

And then I was caught in the same hug/strangle Iruka had Naruto in moments (or hours) ago. Except this one was out of pure love.

I hugged/strangled Naruto right on back.

I could tell we were both thinking the same thing; "I can't believe this is happening."

Had Naruto loved me for almost as long as I'd loved him? Is that why he chased after me for 3 years, without even thinking about his dream of becoming hokage? Is that why we've been friends for so long, through thick and through thin?

This hug/strangle the two of us were in told me yes.

Finally, Naruto needed some air, so he loosened his grip and put his hands on my face, in order to kiss me again.

Unluckily, his fingers had touched upon a mysteriously sensitive cut I'd gotten. I can't remember where exactly this cut on my face had come from. The main point is that Naruto touched my cut, and it hurt a lot, so I groaned involuntarily.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't notice that cut on your face, Sasuke!" the tan ninja said in a little panic, scared that he had hurt me.

"No no, I'm fine. Don't worry about it," I grunted, trying to wave the scared look off Naruto's face (and trying to get back to what we were doing before).

"Here, I'll see if I can find a band-aid in that cupboard across the room." He said, scrambling off the bed to open the cupboard.

That's weird. I hadn't noticed that cupboard before. I thought the only thing in this room was a bed…

"I hope there's something useful in here…" Naruto mumbled to himself, while he opened the cupboard.

And there was something useful (or shall I say some _things_ useful) behind the doors of that cupboard.

There were band-aids in there.

But also condoms, lube, lotion, massage oil, aphrodisiacs, flavoured lube and condoms, chocolate, bondage tape, a banana, bondage rope, a blindfold, a dildo, a gag, a video camera, a couple books on Kama Sutra and washing detergent.

Oh yeah, and a note that said;

_Dear Sasuke and Naruto,_

_I figured you two might need some of these things, if not now then in the near future. I hope you use them wisely. Heh heh. _

_-Jiraiya_

_P.S. The washing detergent is so you guys can clean up after yourselves once you're finished. This cabin won't clean itself! _

_P.P.S. Do you mind installing that video camera before you two start?_

Naruto blushed.

I fumed.

So this whole time, the cabin was a set up? I realized that the overly comfortable bed wasn't because our sensei's cared about my well being, but they just wanted some good porn.

Nothing, nothing on this planet earth, could have made me angrier than I was right now.

"Sasuke, are you alright? Your entire face is beet red."

I gave the dobe the nicest grin I could muster. "I'm fine. Uh, hold on a minute. I'll be back soon."

Then I ran outside.

"Kakashi! Iruka! Jiraiya! I know you guys are in the bushes! Get the fuck away from this fucking cabin before I seriously fuck with your faces! I AM FUCKING SERIOUS!"

I heard rustling sounds coming from the bushes, and then I saw three ninjas scamper away as quickly as ninjas could possibly scamper.

"If there are any more people around here, I suggest that you show yourselves now, else wise you will suffer a long and painful death. No! I will kill your families and friends first! AND THEN YOU WILL DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH! SO SHOW YOURSELVES **NOW!**"

Sakura and Ino arose from the bushes behind me, shivering in fear. The two ninjas had cameras around their necks, just as I had expected.

I closed my eyes. "Sakura, Ino, if I see your faces when I open my eyes, I will chidori your asses so hard-"

"Alright, we're gone, we're gone!" The pink haired girl exclaimed.

So when I opened my eyes, Sakura and Ino _were_ gone, just as they had promised.

I bet they knew that if they _weren't_ gone, they probably would be a pile of ashes at this point.

A victorious smile spread across my face. It was over. I had won.

There wasn't anyone around. It was just Naruto and I.

And Naruto and I had kissed.

I frowned when I realized I was blushing. I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with air, and walked back inside the cabin. I also frowned when I realized I was shaking. Shaking from what? Being… nervous?

But… I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I defeated Orochimaru **and** Itachi, two very powerful and intimidating ninjas. I wasn't even that nervous when I was battling them. However, right now… as I'm walking into a room where the guy I love is waiting for me on a bed…

I wiped the sweat off my palms, took another deep breath and walked into the cabin.

I had been waiting for this moment ever since I was a kid.

As I walked into the door of the cabin, I noticed Naruto had taken the liberty to take off his shirt.

"Oi, what was happening out there? I heard you yelling, and then I heard what sounded like a scared dying pig noise."

I jumped onto the bed and sat down beside the man lying on the bed. Then, I put my arms on both sides of his head and leant down to kiss him. It was just a peck, but the tingly explosion that went all throughout my body was still amazingly gargantuan. (2)

"I wouldn't concern yourself with things like that, dobe." I said huskily into his ear.

With a chuckle, Naruto pulled me down for another long kiss. "You're unbelievable, do you know that?"

I shifted my weight so I was completely on top of him. "I know I'm unbelievably incredible."

He punched me lightly. "Teme."

"Dobe."

I attacked his mouth again, this time with more force. Naruto grunted in response, and matched my force eagerly. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, and started feeling around. Naruto's tongue fought back, wanting dominance. We were almost evenly matched, but I had a trick up my sleeve…

I put our dicks together, and even though our clothes were in the way, I started grinding against him.

"Un," he moaned into my mouth.

Still keeping out lips together, Naruto took off the top part of my robe. Now we were both topless.

Our eyes locked together for a moment. Something phenomenal passed between us. It was like a connection… a strong connection. We were the only two people in this world. I took Naruto's hands and intertwined our fingers above his head. Then I straddled his hips.

We loved each other, and we both knew it. We didn't need to say anything.

Our lips locked once again, for a short but fervent kiss.

Naruto turned his head to the side so I could kiss his neck. I felt his body, starting from his shoulders down. My hands reached the zipper on his pants, and I put my lips to the top of his pants. The blonde snaked his fingers into my hair, which I guess was his way of giving me the O.K.

I slowly unzipped his pants, and with each passing second the lump that was there grew. When I made the move to (slowly) undo the button on his pants, the dobe growled, "Hurry up dammit. I can't handle all the waiting."

I let out a small laugh, and smirked up at Naruto. He scowled at me. "Hurry it up!"

"Fine." So I tore off his pants _and_ boxers, ripping each article of clothing in half

"Moron! Look what you did?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's off now, dobe. Weren't you just begging for that two seconds ago? Uke's are so moody."

"Oi! I asked you to take it off, teme. Not RIP it off! And I'm not the uke!"

I smirked again. "Wanna bet?"

And I took his penis completely in my mouth.

"Aah!" he half gasped, half moaned, jumping a bit at the sudden heat surrounding his cock.

If my mouth weren't so busy, I'd probably have smiled. Making Naruto squirm like that was the most satisfying thing _ever_.

I took Naruto's length in my hands and started pumping him, all while licking his tip.

"Un," he moaned, completely under my power.

I stopped stroking him and started to engulf his dick in my mouth again, but this time, only slightly. I began to bob my head, creating a rhythm. My rhythm was slow though, because each time my mouth took Naruto in, I made sure to swirl my tongue around him, making my work as slow and pleasurable as possible.

"Mmmm, more!" he begged.

I quickened my pace slightly, and began to hum to give Naruto some pleasurable vibrations.

I could tell I was doing my job well; Naruto was writhing and moaning more and more each second.

I knew he was close, so I quickened my pace. Naruto grabbed my hair, and cried my name for warning.

Sure enough, Naruto came into my mouth. I was able to swallow most of it, but some dripped down my chin. I caught the escaping seed on my fingers and licked it.

"You taste good," I said playfully.

Naruto blushed. "Well Sasuke, I've had a lot of dreams about what you just did…"

I smirked.

"…But I think my dreams were way better than that."

I frowned. I could tell by the twinkle in the blond's eye that he was kidding, but I decided to play along.

I lifted an eyebrow at him. "Oh, and you think you can pleasure me better, dobe?"

Naruto got that determined look in his eyes. "I _know_ I can do better."

"You're on."

The blue eyed boy shoved me over so I was leaning against a pillow. Naruto got above me, and ripped off every remaining article of clothing I had on.

I growled, and tore off Naruto's headband. He just chuckled, gave me a quick peck on the lips and put his mouth to my manhood.

He fell into a fast paced tempo of licking and bobbing. And of course, I fell into a rhythm of moans.

I tried not to make any noises betraying my satisfaction, but I couldn't help it. The blond was better than I had anticipated.

"Have you had any practice with this?" I asked in between breaths.

Naruto stopped to respond. "So I'm that good?"

I smirked. "Not really, but you're better than I thought you would be."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

As he continued to suck, I noticed a lube bottle on the bedside table. I grabbed the bottle and got underneath Naruto in the classic "69" position. He didn't stop what he was doing.

While I was panting, I lathered the lube onto my fingers and began to stretch him.

Naruto paused. "That's cheating you bastard!"

I chuckled. "All's fair in love and… sex."

Naruto started sucking and bobbing harder, making it more difficult to concentrate on my important job as the seme; stretching out Naruto.

The blond could tell I was getting close to my climax, so he began to hum as well. As payback, I started 'stretching' him harder, and then I used my other hand to jack him off.

"Ng… Sasuke you are such a bastard."

"You know you love it," I said while scissoring him.

Finally, Naruto completely surrounded me in his mouth, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Naruto!" I cried while I came. Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was smiling, and in a couple of seconds he would be bragging about it.

But for the first time in my life, I was wrong.

Naruto got up, so I stopped scissoring and pumping him. I leaned up against the pillows so I could look him in the eyes. He sat on my lap, facing me.

"You know," he smirked, a lot of my semen dripping from his chin, "You don't taste so bad yourself." And then he started to kiss me (it was a very dirty kiss, I have to say. Hn. Not that I minded.)

As our tongues were wrestling, I lubed up my fingers and started to stretch him again, with 3 fingers this time. All the while, Naruto moaned in enjoyment, switching from kissing me to moaning.

After a bit, he took my hand out of him and said huskily, "Alright, _this one time_ I will let you be seme. But only because I enjoyed your hands in me so much."

As if it was possible to get any more aroused, I just did. Only Naruto could do something like that to me.

Naruto took the lube I had been using and rubbed it all over my dick.

I flipped him over so he was on his back, and I was resting my weight over him. I positioned my length at his entrance. "I'll go slowly. If it hurts, tell me."

Naruto tensed up and grabbed the sheets underneath him.

I kissed him affectionately. "Naruto, please just relax. It'll hurt less that way."

He loosened up, and I kissed him again. Slowly, I started to enter him.

And then all of a sudden, he slammed his ass into my dick, and then he cried out in pain.

"Moron! I told you that I would take it slow for a reason. This is your first time, so it would obviously hurt," I growled.

"Don't be mad dumbass! It wasn't hurting and I wanted you inside me."

My dick twitched with arousal. I was already dripping pre-cum. Hearing him say that was such a turn on.

"Still!" I shot back. "You could've torn yourself, dobe."

"Well I didn't! And it doesn't hurt!"

And then all of a sudden, I realized my situation. My length was overcome with heat, but in the best way possible. It felt great. No, it felt _better_ than great. I couldn't even describe how great it felt.

I could tell Naruto was having a similar reaction. He was flushed and moaning a little, even though I hadn't begun to move yet.

So I propped Naruto's legs above my shoulders, and moved slowly. He bucked his hips along with me.

"I'm sorry…this must…be painful for you," I said in between moans and pants.

"Don't worry…it's 99 percent pleasure…and 1 percent...nn…pain."

"I thought…nn…you said it…ah! ...didn't hurt."

"Ok…ah…ignore what I just… said."

I knew he was lying to make me feel better, but he couldn't have been in that much pain. I think the guy was moaning louder than me!

Naruto was glistening. He was covered in sweat, so his hair was plastered to his face. And goddamn, he looked hot.

I pecked him on the lips a couple times in between thrusts. This whole thing meant a lot to me, and I was trying to be as gentle and affectionate as possible, even though it wasn't really my style.

"Move…ah…faster." Naruto demanded.

"No… I…hn…don't want to…ah…hurt you."

"Dammit Sasuke!" Naruto took some control and pushed me over so I was on my back, and _he_ began to control the thrusts while sitting on my lap.

It was an erotic sight; Naruto pleasuring himself with _my_ dick.

"Mmm, Sasuke," he panted, while thrusting faster. "Sasuke, I'm…gah… close to cumming!"

I flipped Naruto over so I was on top again, and pounded into him harder and faster. He grabbed onto my hair, and I could feel his ass contracting. I knew he was seconds away, but he was holding back. I could see where this was headed. He wanted me to release first. This, of course, was not happening.

Though I hate to admit it, I was very close to my release as well. I could barely hold on.

"Gah! Right there Sasuke!"

I realized I had hit Naruto's sweet spot. I pounded into him relentlessly hitting that same spot again and again. Our stomachs were slapping against each other, but I didn't care. I was too far into our moment of total bliss.

"Ah! Sasuke!" Naruto came onto my chest, his semen splattering all over.

Watching him release put me over the edge. "Naruto!" I came inside his ass.

I pulled out of my dobe and lay down beside him, panting. He grabbed my hand and I hugged him, kissing his hair.

Once his breathing slowed down, the blond sighed. "Finally, huh? After all these years of waiting for this one night…" He shivered.

I smiled. "Yeah, I know." I pulled the blankets over the two of us. I haven't ever been this happy. It's a hard concept to grasp… I haven't been happy in a long time.

"God," Naruto laughed. "Sex is messy." I could tell he was talking about the cum dripping out of his ass… and probably the semen that was on my chest (and now on Naruto's chest too, since we were cuddled up against each other).

I laughed too. "Yeah, I know."

Just as I could tell Naruto was drifting off to sleep in my arms, I started to feel… strange. Giddy, almost, except in a weird way. A very un-Uchiha like way… suddenly, I couldn't control myself.

**Naruto's POV**

"Can I call you Naru-chan from now on?" Sasuke asked me.

"No," I responded. Though I did enjoy everything, it tired me out. I needed sleep. And even though I _loved_ being the uke, I would never admit that to Sasuke.

"Please?"

"NO!"

Why the hell is Sasuke acting so out of character?

And sure enough, just as I was thinking that, my eyes caught sight of the bottle of lube Sasuke and I had used. The label on the bottle read: "Warning: First time usage on more than one body part of this lube may cause over giddiness in the user. So that could mean that if this lube was used on your fingers _and_ say… your manly parts, you may start to act a tad crazy."

"Jiraiya…" I growled under my breath. Of course he was the cause for Sasuke's recent behavior.

"Can I call you mine?" Sasuke asked.

"…"

"Naruto!"

"Of course you can call me that." I blushed. Even though Sasuke was acting more retarded than normal, it was nice of him to be so loving.

"So now you're MY Naruto…"

"Yes."

"My Naruto…" the usually stoic man seemed to be testing how "my Naruto" sounded on his lips. I could tell he liked that way it sounded.

"Go to sleep Sasuke."

"Can we do it one more time?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeease!"

"NO! Why don't you just go to sleep?"

"Because, I need to keep reminding myself that we're finally together. It's a hard thing to accept, since I've been waiting so long. This is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Why's he acting so… forward? Usually he doesn't say his feelings. And of course, I saw the label on the lube again… which read; "Another Warning: This lube may cause the first person who touches it to reveal their deepest thoughts."

'WTF kind of lube is this anyway?' I almost screamed out loud. Only Jiraiya could think of these things. And I was sure that second warning on the lube wasn't there before… nor was the first. Things were starting to get a little suspicious, but right now that didn't matter. Sasuke and I had made love… finally. And I don't want to get pissed off after having that amazing high.

I smiled to myself. I just can't believe it.

"Good night Sasuke. I love you."

Sasuke kissed my hair, and pulled me into a tighter embrace.

"I love you too. And don't forget that, because the likelihood of me saying that often isn't high."

There's my Sasuke.

"Bastard." I said.

Right as we were drifting off to sleep, our eyes both caught sight of the lube bottle.

This time it said; "A Last Warning: Don't be surprised if a videotape of the 'fun' time you had together ends up on the internet."

"JIRAIYA!"

~Owari

* * *

AN: (1) I can feel Sasuke glaring™ at me here… (shudders)

Heh heh… I wish that video would up on the internet.

Well, there you have it folks! Ja ne!

Oh, and btw, I do have a side story coming up. And an epilogue!

So don't take me off author alert just yet!

Bye guys! Thanks for sticking it through with me! This has been so amazing and fun to do.

xox Bianca


	9. After Story: Fun with Paul and Dani!

Hey faithful readers! So it's been… years? Oh gosh, how sorry I am. I wrote this right after the story concluded, but thought I lost it. However, this file has been found, and Fun with Paul and Dani will be posted as promised! Hope you all find it funny. I enjoyed finding it in my files.

Maybe I'll start writing again soon? Going over what I've written before has made me remember how much fun I have writing. Love you guys.

-Bianca

**Fun with Paul and Dani**

Paul: Konichiwa fellow yaoi fans! Bianca has decided to let us have our own side story, since the actual story is over.

Bianca: (mumbles) More like they wouldn't shut up if I didn't let them do it. I swear to kami, this is practically the only thing these two morons have agreed on.

Dani: SILENCE! The point is, WE ALWAYS GET OUR WAY! Another point for Dani!

Paul: Technically, I got my way too. So I get a point as well!

Dani: Well, I said I get a point FIRST! So it's MY point!

Paul: But you're a stupid bastard, so it's MY point!

Bianca: Umm, so as you can see here, Paul and Dani live to beat the other one out. They're like the angel and the devil on your shoulder (except both are more like the devil)! They have a point system and they are CONSTANTLY trying to beat each other. (I think I made a reference to this on chapter 6, but never had the time to explain it...) Whoever has the most points wins, and since Paul got some points throughout this story, Dani is extra competitive. He needs to get those points back!

Dani: And I will!

Paul: How so? Sasuke and Naruto are together now, so they are officially SasuNaru! I don't think anything can turn them sad!

Dani: Just watch me!

Bianca: Uh oh... I may need to supervise these two. They are a lot of trouble!

[the three poof over to Sasuke's mansion (yeah that's right bitches, POOF) where the new happy couple is...er, -ahem— enjoying each other's naked company?]

Dani: AHA! The perfect chance to turn the two against each other!

Bianca: NOOO! Not the yaoi! I worked so hard on getting those two together!

Dani: Bwahahaa...

Paul: No worries Bianca, I've got everything under control! I know how to defeat Dani!

Bianca: -.-

Paul: What?

Bianca: The only thing you can do is piss Sasuke/Naruto off. Or confuse them. And I don't want you interfering with them -ahem—enjoying each other's naked company! YA HEAR?

Paul: Well, it's a little late for that. Dani's already in there!

Bianca: WHAT? NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Meanwhile...**

Dani: No Sasuke, don't do _that_ to Naruto. He hates that. Try pulling out his hair... yeah... just like that... heh heh.

Naruto: OW! What was that for, teme?

Sasuke: Oh, sorry. I dunno what came over me. (mumbles) Stupid Dani...

Dani: Mwahahaaaa! Now Naruto, stop moaning. Pretend you hate it. Sasuke likes it when you hate him! Ha HA!

Naruto: [stops moaning (with difficulty, I may add)]

Sasuke: (stops moving) What's wrong dobe? Don't like it?

Naruto: No... er... I just... uuhhh.

Paul: Kiss him passionately, Naruto! Prove to Sasuke you still like it!

Dani: No, no. Don't seem too forward!

Bianca: THAT'S IT! THIS IS WHEN I INTERVENE!

(Bianca reaches into the story and pulls the troublemakers out)

Paul + Dani: Hey! You can't do that!

Bianca: I'm the author! I can do whatever the hell I want!

Paul + Dani: NNNOOOOO!

SasuNaru: (sighs relief) Thanks Bianca! (goes back to yaoi-ing it up)

Bianca: (puts a camcorder in their bedroom and runs away... heh heh)

Paul: C'mon Dani, let's go back to Sasuke and Naruto's bedroom and tell them what they're doing wrong! There's ALWAYS room for improvement!

Bianca: OH NO YA DON'T! I BANISH YOU FROM BOTHERING SASUNARU... FOREVER!

Paul + Dani: NNNOOOOOOO!

Dani: You can't do that!

Bianca: Yes I can! Like I said, I'm the author; I can do whatever I want! (evil gleam in eyes)

Paul: -.-

Bianca: YEESS! ULTIMATE POWER!

Dani: You only have that kind of power when you're writing a story though.

Bianca:

Dani: (to readers) Well, Bianca never said we could bother YOU.

Paul: (evil grin) Yes, we shall haunt you in your sleep! And when you are doing an important exam! And when you are on a date! And when you are trying to decide what to eat for lunch! HAHAHAA!

Readers: Help us...

Bianca: Sorry guys, but Paul and Dani live in all of our heads. And there's nothing we can do to stop them.

Readers: NNNOOOOOO!

Bianca: Well it's true! Paul and Dani bug me EVERY SINGLE DAY! And I bet they bother you guys too!

Readers:

Bianca: Anyway, thanks for reading my crazy story the whole way through! I love you guys! Every single one of you!

Dani: We are coming for you...

Bianca: That's it! Now you don't get your side story!

Paul + Dani: DRAT!

Bianca: (sighs) So did you like it? *ahem* REVIEW

Paul: Always with the sales pitch, eh Bianca?

Bianca: Hmmph. What can I say? I need to know whether my readers liked it or not! Without my precious reviews, there wouldn't be a story!

Dani: (mumbles) Review whore...

Bianca: HEY!

Paul: That would be the SECOND thing I would agree on with Dani!

Bianca: Just review... please?

Paul + Dani: "-.-

* * *

There you have it! Sure was a fun ride, eh guys? Anyway, I wrote this when I was maybe 13 I think, so I hope you can forgive my previously young mind . Maybe some new stuff coming up? Who knows. All I know is that love what ya do and do what ya love. And I love SasuNaru. Amen.

xoxo


End file.
